FoxFang Beyond: The Fox and the OX
by Looneyman
Summary: FoxFang and Cub being a battle wwith a mysterious new Vigilante at the start of the new school year. However, a terrorist scenario and an old foe requiring FoxFang to ally with this mysterious person arrises. Flames NOT accepted
1. A new year

A/N: Well, here we go. FoxFang episode 3. I got this up as I had nothing else to do. Like I said before, I'll be spoofing Catwoman in this story. He or she won't appear in this chapter but the Title of the story might give you a clue to the Vigilante name. I chose an Ox because it rhymed with Fox, like Cat rhymes with Bat. Feel free to guess who is under the mask of this vigilante. I'll hint that He or She will appear in the story at some point. There will also be a hint of the fourth FoxFang story in this first chapter. And as I have three stories on the go, including this one, don't expect a fast update.

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and all related characters are property of Warner Brothers. I am writing this with no profit motive at all. It's just for fun. You'll know who I own in the story.

A new year

It was the evening before the start of the new school year at the Looniversity. 2 weeks had passed since FoxFang and Cub had defeated the Pranker and saved Petunia. The ACME superstore was opened 3 days after Bugs and Lola had left hospital. While still shocked by the incident, they had fully recovered. They were also glad that Jessica was safe. They had been told that she was a hostage of the Pranker y FoxFang. They were still oblivious as to who FoxFang was. FoxFang's operations had been running very smoothly. It had gotten to the point where her presence was enough to scare crooks. The main criminals were robbers that were ignorant of her presence. Soon after the Pranker incident, Egghead Jr. had created a device called the Fangwave. It would detect any hostle goings on and give an exact location. It was designed to look like a personnal organiser. Jessica and Zach had told their parents that Shirley had given them one in preperation for the upcoming school year, something which was accepted quite well. In fact, the device had all the features of an advanced personnal organiser in attition to the Fangwave function. These included a calendar, alarm clock, e-mail, phone book and dictionary. The Fangwave made a sound that was exactly the same as the e-mail alert tone. They would still meet at the Treehouse base to discuss certain issues and receive anyy gadgets. Egghead Jr. was currently building an extensive underground system connected to the treehouse. He was planning to build vehicles for FoxFang and Cub to use. In fact, the underground extension was almost finished. All that was needed were a few bays for the intended vehicles and exit routes for them. Egghead Jr. had also implemented a voice changer into the Cub outfit. That night, the Fangwave had alerted FoxFang and Cub to a disturbance at the 'Diamondo De Francais', a jewellery store owned by Pepe Le Pew and Fifi La Fume. A lady had gained access to the store and was stealing all the diamonds in the store. She poured them all into a sports bag. The criminal was a female human with long hair and silver eyes. She smiled with glee at what she had stolen.

"Wow, look at all the gems. I really hit the jackpot here." The crook said to herself. Smiling with glee, she walked out of the door, unaware that FoxFang and Cub were watching her from above. They were standing on the roof and were watching her every move.

"She must have stolen thousands." FoxFang muttered.

"Common scum." Cub added.

"Well, this is our job." FoxFang threw a Fangdart at the crooks heel. The dart found its mark and caused the criminal to scream in pain. She dropped thee bag of jewels and hopped on the spot massaging her heal. Usijng this distraction, FoxFang and Cub leapt towards her. Cub stood on a strap from the bag and they both waited for the lady to turn around. She turned around and tried to pick up the bag but it was harder than she thought. Cub stepped off the strap and it snapped up into the crook's face. The crook looked down and noticed FoxFang and Cub looking at her harshly. Cub opened the sports bag and gave a 'tisk, tisk, tisk' gesture.

"Shame, why would such a face turn to crime?" Cub asked.

"Perhaps you can explain to us now." FoxFang suggested. The crook screamed and ran off. FoxFang and Cub quickly gave chase. The chase led them to Wile E coyote's laboratory. The crook looked around and saw no sign of FoxFang and Cub.

* * *

"Guess I lost them." The crook muttered. She turned to enter a room but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw FoxFang suspended from the roof using her grapple gun. Cub was standing below her, ready to strike at any moment.

"Guess again missy." FoxFang taunted. She threw a punch at the crook's face, sending her through the door and into a room filled with empty stasis pods. They were all active and open. The crook looked around the room, there was no way out other than the door she'd entered. She was standing on a platform in the middle of the stasis pods. She then heard the door open. She quickly turned around abut saw no-one. FoxFang and Cub had snuck into the room and were hiding at either end of the platform the crook was on. Cub snuck onto the platform and snuck up on the crook. Before she knew it, Cub had swiped her purse and was examing her ID.

"Hmm, Miss Vanessa Icle. That name really doesn't suit a criminal." Cub muttered. He leapt up and kicked Vanessa in the face, knocking her backwards and into a waiting FoxFang. FoxFang used a leg sweep to trip Vanessa up. She landed on her back and the bag of jewels flew through the air.

"My jewels!" Vanessa shouted. She quickly jumped to her feet before FoxFang could cuff her and jumped towards the flying bag. She didn't realise, but she was heading towards a faulty stasis pod. Some loose electric wires were inside the pod. Cub was the first to notice where Vanessa was headed.

"NO!" Cub shouted, but it was far too late. Vanessa landed in the pod and it instantly closed. The pod activated but as well as freezing Vanessa, it electrocuted her. FoxFang and cub could only watch in horror at the sight.

"What a waste. She could have been a good citizen if she tried." FoxFang muttered in sorrow. Cub nodded his head in agreement. He then noticed that he still had Vanessa's purse. He went over to the pod she was in and carefully placed the purse on top of it.

"You really should've listened." Cub muttered. FoxFang had picked up the bag of stoled jewels.

"Let's go Cub, we have a delivery to make." Cub nodded with sorrow and followed FoxFang out of the building.

* * *

After a stop at the 'Diamondo De Francais' to return the stolen jewels FoxFang and Cub returned to base. When they arrived in the treehyouse, they saw that it was empty of all equipment. They saw Shirley waiting for them in the room.

"Welcome back guys." Shirley greeted. FoxFang and Cub removed their masks and looked around.

"Everything down below now?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, come on." Shirley walked over to a part of the wall which had a hidden pannel. There was a disquised handprint scan that was registered only to her's Plucky's, Egghead's, Jessica's and Zach's fingerprint. She pressed on the finger scan and a door opened to a lift. Everyone walked into the lift and it descended into the basement.

"Basement floor. Foxcave. Mother computer, Medical supplies, workshops, watch your step." Shirley joked when they arrived. She was trying to sound like a lift operator in a superstore. Jessica and Zach laughed at the joke. The Foxcave.was a huge underground base. It was spectacular in size, even though it was not complete. The cave was made up of three floors. The top floor was the medical bay and the workshops. The main workshop was stacked to the gills with power tools including drills and sanders. There was also a large supply of steel. Egghead Jr. had found a way of producing steel from ordinary dirt by seperating the elements withing the soil, changing them with a philosipher's stone and then re-combining them to make steel. The secondary workshop was the electronics bay. There were several tools that were needed for electronics. These incuded soldering irons and hand drills. Both of the workshops had a large desk in the centre and storage space for materials. The second floor was where the mother computer was housed. The computer had been upgraded sygnificantly. It now had 10 different screens. The screens showed a satelite view of the city, close ups of the most commonly targetted areas, a link to the 24hr news channel and a main computer screen. The floors also had underground routes leading to Jessica and Zach's bedrooms in their houses. The tunnels went very deep underground, almost to the Earth's core and was protected by a thick layer of steel. The hole in the bedrooms were concealed by a trapdoor in their respective rooms. The trapdoor was camouflagued to look like part of the floor, making it unnoticeable. It was designed to only open from a remote command from Jessica and Zach's Fangwave. The place to look for this opening command was security heavy, locked by a fingerprint scan, iris scan and a password. Egghead Jr. was currently at the computer drawing up plans for the vehicles he nitended too build. He was planning to build a car, a motobike and a sidecar. Plucky was standing next to him looking at the screen and admiring the plans. The bottom floor was still under construction, but was to house all the vehicles when they were built. These floors were accessible by ladders, poles and elevators. Shirley, Jessica and Zach approached the computer where Plucky and Egghead were working. Plucky turned his head around and saw that Jessica and Zach had returned.

"Welcome back you two." Plucky greeted. Egghead turned his head, waved and then got back to work. Jessica ans Zach just waved back and then put on a depressed look.

"Why the long faces?" Shirley asked.

"The criminal we were chasing was killed." Jessica replied. Shirley gasped in shock while Plucky looked dumbstruck.

"What! It's not like you guys to kill someone." Plucky protested.

"In some ways, it was her fault, in some ways, it was an accident." Zach replied sadly. The two rabbits then explained what had happened. Plucky and Shirley were both shocked by the incident. Egghead was shocked but didn't show it.

"That is such a waste." Shirley exclaimed.

"Who was this person?" Plucky asked.

"Miss Vanessa Icle." Zach replied. Egghead logged the name under 'deceased'. Jessica began walking towards the tunnel that led back to her house. Zach ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to bed?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. That littke incident has shocked me a little. Besides, it's the first day of school tomorrow and I need to rest." Jessica replied. Zach then remembered the first day was tomorrow as well.

"I'd better be going as well." Jessica pulled Zach into a hug and they embraced each other for a few minutes. Jessica then gave Zach a kiss on the lips before heading towards her house.

"Goodnight Zach, love you."

"And you. See you tomorrow at the Looniversity" Jessica began running down the tunnel that led to her house. Zach then went over to the tunnel that led to his.

"I'm off too. See you guys." Zach called out before dashing down the tunnel.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica's bedside alarm went off at 7:15am. She had delibrately placed it on top of her telly, which was on the other side of the room to her bed, so she had to wake up to turn it off. After turning off, she stretched a bit before walking to the wardrobe to pull out her school clothes. She pulled out a yellow t-shirt and a blue skirt. After changing into her attire, she walked into the lounge. Her parents were already awake and dressed in their work uniform. A sharp suit with a tie for Bugs and a Skirt/Tank top combo for Lola. Jessica sniffed the air and could smell breakfast was cooking. Lola then noticed that Jessica was awake.

"Morning Jessica." Lola greeted.

"What's cooking…doc?" Jessica asked, trying to sound like Bugs.

"Hey, that's my line." Bugs said playfully. Jessica giggled in self satisfaction.

"There's some fried carrrots cooking for you." Lola replied. Jessica imediately ran into the kitchen in anticipation. Fried carrots were her favourite breakfast, and Lola was an excellent cook. It wasn't long until they were ready and Jessica quickly ate them.

"You'd better get your school gear. We'll be leaving in a minute." Bugs said.

"Ok." Jessica replied. She ran into her room and grabbed her school bag. She opened it and checked everything she needed was there. She also checked her pockets to make sure she had everything.

"Books, check! Pencils, check! Folder, check! Library card, check! And Organiser, check!" Jessica pulled out the 'organiser' and checked that all functions were working before setting it to silent. She then went back into the living room, where her parents were waiting. Bugs had his briefcase while Lola had her sports bag.

"Ready?" Lola asked.

"Ready." Everyone else replied. They climbed out of the hole, got into their car and drove off to the looniversity.

(A/N: Well, there you go. I've hinted at the next Batman villian I'll parody, but that won't be until my next FoxFang story. This one will be a Catwoman parody. The equivelent will appear next chapter. Feel free to try and guess who he/she is. For now, please read and review.)


	2. A new vigilante?

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: When I was writing the last chapter of the previous FoxFang, I was trying to think of which of my three stories I should do first. I then saw a Batman Vs Catwoman cartoon so that's why I'm doing the Catwoman parody first. He/She will make an appearance in this chapter. Glad you like it.

Nightw2: I'm assuming that you've figured out who the fourth FoxFang will spoof. Anyway, I'm glad you like this so far.

Rock Raider: One note of correction, the crook in the previous chapter was a Miss, not a Mrs. But thanks for your review anyway. You'll have to wait until the fourth FoxFang to see what happens with that situation.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, a classic super villian creation accident. It will certinly come back to haunt Jess and Zach. The name you said n your review isn't the name of the catwoman parody, but you were close. As for who He/She is, I won't say. Thanks for your review anyway.

**A new Vigilante?**

Bugs and Lola's car arrive outside the Looniversity at about 8:00. They had about an hour until the firrst lessons started but as it was a new year, the children would meet in the main hall for Bugs' welcome and to receive their timetables. Bugs, Lola and Jessica were the first to arrive. Bugs and Lola went into the building while Jessica went towards the playground. In the playground was a grassy field for sports games and some play equipment like swings and slides. Jessica went towards the swing at the far end of the playground. It was a blue coloured swing on a single stand. It was her favourite swing and in the prevoius year, she went to that swing when she needed time alone. Most of the other stayed away from her when she wanted to be alone, mostly because they were scared of her tantrums. Sly Jr. once remarked that she was more dangerous than Taz at sometimes. At the time, Jessica got angry at that remark, but now she looked back, she realised that he was quite right, especially since she had taken on her new role. Of course, she had to keep her strength as she could quite easily hurt someone the way she was now and she didn't want to spoil her new year at school. While she was on the swing, she began to feel guilty about the previous night. It was the first time that she had witnessed the death of a criminal. Half of her mind told her that it was not her fault and she shounldn't worry, but the other half told her that6 she should've cuffed Vanessa quicker. She sat on the swing for about 10 minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in surprise but sighed in relief when she saw Zach standing behind her.

"Hi Zach." Jessica greeted.

"You look depressed, are you ok?" Zach asked. Jessica climbed off the swing and sat on the ground.

"No, I'm being plagued by a guilty conscious." Zach had a quick look around the playground. They were the only two people around.

"You mean about last night?"

"Yeah. One half of my mind is telling me that I could have done something."

"It was my fault. I sould have stopped her instead of standing still." Jessica then sighed.

"I don't think it's worth dwelling on last night. Water under the bridge, they say."

Yeah, we can't exactly change what happened. It was an accident and that's that." Jessica smiled and looked at her watch. It was 8:15 and they had half an hour until Bugs' welcome speech. Being the first day, the school began 15 minutes earlier than normal.

"We've got time until the opening speech, how about a race." Jessica suggested.

"I suppose, it will keep us fit." Zach replied.

"Ok, 10 laps around the play field, starting from this swing."

"Or until one of us collapses from exhaustion." Jessica laughed at that remark.

"Shame un whoever does." After that, they both began running around the play equipment as fast as they could. The play equipment included a climbing frame, swings, slides and monkey bars. The total running distances was long enough to take 20 minutes to complete. Jessica won the race by a whisker but neither of them were tired out.

"Whew, good race." Zach complimented.

"It was close." Jessica replied.

"I'll win next time though." They both started laughing. Jessica then had a look at her watch and realised that they had 10 minutes until the speech.

"We'd better head to the hall. Everyone else will have arrived by now."

"Yeah, let's go." They both walked together uup to the main building and to the main hall.

* * *

Jessica and Zach arrived in the hall with 5 minutes to spear until the speech began. Half of the other children had already arrived. The main hall was fairly large to accommodate all the children and staff. The floor was painted like a basket ball court as it used to be the gym. The doors to the old locker rooms had been long sealed. The hall was filled with seats, none of which were umbered as childrentwere trusted to find their own seats. The hall was bare of pictures as they were scattered throughout the rest of the school. Jessica and Zach found a couple of seats in between Syilvester Jr. and Henry Hawk. As they sat down, Sylvester Jr gave Jessica a sly look. 

"How was your holiday Jessy?" Sylvester Jr. asked. At that, Jessica gave him a slap around the face. She held back a lot of her strength to avoid hurting him.

"Don't you DARE call me that." Jessica snapped.

"Ohh, you don't have to be so touchy."

"Look, just don't call me that, and you may keep your tail."

"I take that as a threat." Before an argument could begin, Zach grabbed Jessica's shoulder and pulled her away.

"Jess, there's no point in fighting. He's just a jerk so ignore him." Zach said calmly. Jessica sighed and calm down.

"Ok, you're right." Jessica replied. Sylvester Jr. had been insulted by Zach's comment.

"Zach, are you trying to start something?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"No, I was just saying the truth." Zach replied. Sylvester Jr. then lost it and tried to scratch Zach. Zach was able to grab Sylvester Jr's hand before it came even close.

"Calm down." Zach instructed. Sylvester Jr. sighed and was forced to calm down.

"Only to keep you happy. You were probably worried that Jessica would be beaten into the ground anyway." Sylvester Jr. muttered. Jessica and Zach discretely exchanged a 'Yeah, right´ look but said nothing.

"Guys, the speech is about to begin." Henry Hawk said. Everyone turned their attention to the front, where Bugs was standing. Behind him was a curtain hiding a picture.

* * *

When Bugs was sure he had everyone's attention, he began his welcome speech. 

"Greetings everyone. It is my pleasure to welcome you all back for the new year. We have a squad of 20 new pupils with us this year, which I bid a very warm welcome. After my speech, you will all be given your timetables for the year. And now, for the unveiling of our annual 'Idol of the Term'. For those new, let me explain. Every term, we choose a person who has been in the news and we focus on that person in certain lessons. You may not be surprised at the 'Idol of the term' but we shall unveil anyway!" Bugs gave a signal and Daffy opened the curtain. Behind the curtain was a giant picture frame entitled, 'Idol of the Term'. The picture inside the frame was FoxFang. Everyone in the room cheered while Jessica and Zach smiled. Then everyone began applauding. Jessica and Zach said absolutely nothing.

"As you are no doubt aware, the person is FoxFang, a vigilante that has recently appeared in the city. I gather that some of you may have met him. If you have, we would appreciate it if you shared your stories. I must say firstly that I personally have met FoxFang on not 1, not 2 but 3 occasions. Whoever he is, he is our 'Idol of the Term'. And as for the usual 'Idol Master' competition, I want all of you to do some research into this Vigilante and write an essay. The winner of the competition will be awarded the usual Idol Master trophy." Half of the children, mostly the new ones, groaned in annoyance while the other half cheered in the decision. While everyone around them wa cheering, Jessica and Zach discretely exchanged a 'too easy' look at each other, wlthough they said nothing. Jessica then began having thoughts on the competition. Tweety and Aaooga began flying around the room, handing out timetables to everyone.

"Ok, now you shall all be receiving your timetables for the year. You first lessins will begin once I have finished. For those that are new, they will stay behind for an induction into the academic life. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy your new year. Apart from the first years, this assembly is now over." Everyone gave a round of applause before all the xecond years and above left the hall. People were in the same classes as they were in the last year, which meant Jessica and Zach were still together. They had a look at their timetables when they were outside the hall.

"Looks like we have history with Petunia first." Jessica said. She was secretly concerned as to whether Petunia would be up to the task.

"Then we have gym before our break." Zach added, also concerned about Petunia.

"Then Toon Physics, then lunch."

"Then biology and finally Arithmatic."

"Groan, not my favourite subject."

"What, arithmatic?"

"No, I hate it."

"So do I." The two began walking to where their first lesson was.

* * *

At the end of thee day, when Arithmatc had finally finished, Jessica went over to the Principles office. She always went there at the end of the day to meet her parents. Zach had gone off to find Daffy and head home. Jessica found the Principles office and went inside. The office was a standard offfice with a file cabinet near the door and a desk in the centre. There were some other chairs in the room, mostly of a similar standard to the chairs Jessica sat on during classes. There was also a finger print scan lock safe in the corner. The main desk was cluttered with pieces of paper, which got Jessica worried as it was unlike Bugs to be messy. She saw Bugs sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Lola was also sitting ni the room with her hand on her forehead. Just by looking at them, Jessica could tell something was wrong. 

"Mum, dad, are you ok?" Jessica asked. Bugs looked up from his position and saw Jessica at the door.

"Jess, we're not feeling too well." Bugs replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we've caught a fever, at least I have. I also have a real headache."

"Perhaps you're having side effects from what you did during Toon Physics."

"Maybe, I didn't expect that anvil to fall on me."

"But what about mum?"

"I don't know. I feel dizzy and have a real headache." Lola replied. There came a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Jessica said. She went up to the door and opened it. She found Daffy, Melissa and Zach outside the door. Daffy was holding a pair of car keys.

"Hi daff, thanks for coming." Bugs greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Daffy asked.

"Really rotten." Bugs replied.

"Same here." Lola added.

"Come on, let's get you guys home." Melissa said.

"Jess, we'll probably be off work for a week." Bugs said.

"But how am I going to come here?" Jessica asked.

"I'll pick you up and take you with us." Daffy replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Come onl, let's get you guys home." Melissa said.

* * *

Bugs and Lola had an early night that evening, still feeling unwell, but it gave Jessica a chance to go to the Foxcave earlier than normal. She arrived at the Foxcave at 11:00, half an hour earlier than when she'd normally arrive. It gave Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. a big surprise. Plucky was the first to speak. 

"You're here earlier than normal." Plucky said.

"My parents aren't too well and had an early night, but it has worked to my advantage." Jessica replied.

"Oh, what's wrong with them?"

"Dad had a real headache and a fever. Mum has a fever and some sort of tummy bug."

"Do you think they'll be ok?"

"They will be off work for a while."

"Hope they recover soon."

"I'm assuming that FoxFang's the Idol of the term." Shirley said.

"Yep." Jessica replied.

"So, there's a competition to do some research on him."

"Sure is." Zach soon arrived in the Foxcave. He wasn't surprised to see Jessica as he had guessed that Bugs and Lola would get an early night.

"Hi Zach." Plucky greeted.

"Jessica's telling us about the fact that FoxFang's the Idol of the term." Shirley added.

"Yep, The little competition should be easy." Zach replied.

"Actually, we need to be careful." Jessica said.

"Why?"

"If we put too much detail, wouldn't the staff get a little suspicious?"

"You're right, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we delibrately lose the contest." As Jessica said this, the Fangwave sounded.

"Uh oh, what's happening?" Plucky asked. The computer screens started bleeping at a museum near the centre of town.

"Someone's triggered the silent alarm at the Looney museum." Shirley said.

"Zach, let's suit up!" Jessica snapped. Within a few seconds, they were in the FoxFang and Cub attire. They left the Foxcave through a secret exit that led to a tree in the park and went straight for the museum.

* * *

At te Looney museum, a shadowy figure had gained access to the fossil exhibit. The figure was as black as FoxFang and had a similar design, except the suit had two horn like appendages on the head and a design of an Ox on the front. He was no bigger than Jessica or Zach. The figure approached the display case that contained a fossil of a long dead sea creature. The figure was eyeing the fossil with glee. 

"Wow, this is a catch." The figure muttered. He pressed a button on one of his horns and a sharp blade appeared at the tip of both horns. He leapt at the glass containing the fossil. The blades latched onto the glass easily. The figure then rotated his body, using the rotation to cut out a circle in the glass. Before the figure could reach for the fossil, FoxFang and Cub had landed behind him.

"Enjoying yourself?" FoxFang asked. The figure turned around suddenly. His mask did show his mouth, nose and eyes, but not enough to reveal his identity. The figure smiled.

"Well hello FoxFang. I figured you come here." The figure gloated.

"Who are you?"

"Call me…OxHorn. I've been dying to meet you."

"Not what, who?" FoxFang leapt at the figure but he was easily able to jump out of the way.

"Catch me if you can." OxHorn leapt up to the ceiling and grabbed one of the support pillars. Cub leapt after him and grabbed ther same pillar, but on the other side. They both looked around the pillar and stared at each other.

"You guys are really good." OxHorn muttered.

"Try not to lose you grip." Cub sneered.

"I won't fall." OxHorn dug his horns into the pillar as he said this. This was the distraction that FoxFang needed to grab the roof with her grapple gun. She snuck up behind OxHorn and jumped onto him. She pulled him off the pillar and they both fell. Both of them landed on their feet and glared at each other.

"Enough with the playing around." FoxFang scolded. Cub jumped down and landed behind OxHorn.

"You're surrounded, give it up." Cub ordered.

"Cute, but if you corner an Ox, you get gored." OxHorn scolded. FoxFang and Cub both leapt at him together. OxHorn went onto one foot and spun in a circle. His horns caught FoxFang and Cub with a glancing blow, but they were knocked back by the rotations. Before they could conitinue, the sound of sirens were heard.

"Well, that's my cue. That was fun, we should do that again sometime." OxHorn said before leaping out of a nearby window. FoxFang and Cub quickly went to the window, but Oxhorn was nowhere in sight.

"Dang." Cub scolded.

"At least he didn't get away with anything." FoxFang muttered. They looked around and saw a police officer looking around the corner. He was a human officer of average build. He was of black skin with dark hair. The officer immediately held out his police badge.

"You have the right to remain silent!" The officer shouted.

"We don't have time for this." FoxFang muttered. She and Cub used their grapple guns to escape, leaving the police officer fuming.

"DANG IT!" The officer shouted. Another officer, this one a white female with long blonde hair, came rushing to him.

"What happened Eric?" The second officer asked.

"Lucy, I just saw the FoxFang." Eric replied.

"And he got away."

"Yeah, and his little sidekick."

"But the boss wants those vigilante's down. We'll have to find them again."

* * *

FoxFang and Cub had returned to the Foxcave.. They were both weary and surprised. They had no idea that the police were after them until now, unless it was a recent order. They went over to the mother computer and took off their masks. Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. looked at them with concern. They could tell that Jessica and Zach were troubled by something. 

"What's wrong?" Plucky asked.

"Guys, somehow, we've gotten ourselves on the wrong side of the law." Jessica replied.

"What?"

"A police officer tried to arrest us while we were at the museum."

"Probably a case of mistaken identity." Eggghead Jr was punching at the keyboard. He eventually pulled out a floppy disk and showed it to everyone.

"What's on that disk?" Zach asked. Egghead put the disk back in and played what was on the disk. It was a CCTV footage filmed inside the police station shortly after the Pranker incident. There was a large male human sitting at the desk. The film was black and white, but the person was obviously white and overweight. He was smoking a cigar while talking to the two officers. They were the two main officers that had tried to arrest FoxFang and Cub.

"Look at this newspaper. This FoxFang is causing trouble for our police force. It just seems that we aren't needed." The officer shouted.

"Boss, if it weren't for FoxFang, this whole city would be in turmoil from this Pranker dude and the bunny family might be dead." Eric protested.

"I don't care. He could ruin my reputation. Catch him and bring him to justice!" The officer ordered.

"Much as I hate to say this, but we have to do it." Lucy muttered. Egghead Jr. stopped the recording after that line.

"Obviously a stubborn officer doesn't like you guys." Shirley said.

"Yet another reason why not to trust the police. You try and do them a favour and you get sour carrots in return." Jessica muttered. The video had clearly weakened her trust for the police.

"How did you get that film?" Zach asked.

"Must have hacked into the police files." Plucky replied.

"Hope we weren't detected." Shirley muttered.

"By the way, what happened at the museum?" Plucky asked. Jessica and Zach told everyone about OxHorn and what happened.

"Looks like you guys are in for a big fight." Plucky muttered. Jessica then began to walk to the passage that led to her house.

"Guys, I'm heading for bed." Jessica called out. Zach ran up to her.

"See you tomorrow morning when we pick you up." Zachsaid.

"And don't let Daffy be late." With that remark, Jessica gave Zach a kiss on the lips before heading back to her home.

* * *

The next day, Jessica and Zach were walking down a corridor on the looniversity heading towards teir first lesson. They had their lesson on outsmarting enemies. As it was last academic year, the teacher was Tweety. It was probably their favourite lesson as it was more practical than anything. Bugs and Lola were back at home on sick leave due to their little fever. The two of them were passing through an empty locker on the way to Tweety's class. 

"A quiet corridor, you don't see this often." Jessica muttered.

"I know, highly unusual." Zach replied. They were interrupted by their portable Fangwaves. It was lucky no one was around. Jessica pulled the fangwave out of her pocket and had a look.

"Where's the disturbance?" Zach asked. Jessica's expression turned serious.

"According to the Fangwave, here." Jessica replied.

"Then we'd better be on our guard."

"Let's get to Tweety first." They both ran as fast as they could and got to Tweety's class with two minutes to spear. When they got there, they found Deputy Principle Daffy waiting in the classroom.

"Don't worry, you're not late. I do have something to say though." Daffy said, gesturing them to enter. Tweety was at the desk with a few pieces of paper. Jessica and Zach took their seats at a desk in the centre of the room. Everyone gave their full attention to Daffy.

"Ahem, I just wanted to let you all know that the Principle isn't in today on account of fever, and will be off work for a few days, so I will be principle until he returns." Daffy began. Everyone in the room remained quiet in shock.

"So, who will be taking Physics and Gym?" Henry Hawk asked.

"That is yet to be decided. It will depend on who's availible. Daffy replied.

"Is that all?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"There is one thing!" Came a voice from the door. Everyone turned their heads towards the door. They saw a figure that a few people recognised and was horrified to see.

(A/N: Ok, I know that was long, but I hope you liked it. Now, who is the figure at the door? Feel free to guess. You'll find out next chapter. Please read and review for now.)


	3. He's baaaaaaack!

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I didn't mean t to be like that, sorry I offended you. Besides, I have a way to make up for that. The reason for it was because Jessica, as she's been in training for a little bit longer than Zach, is slightly fitter (no offence intended). Again, sorry for that.

Nightw2: Glad you liked that chapter. Call me curious, but did you have any ideas on who the figure was or did you agree with Rock Raider? Anyway, you'll find out who the figure is in this chapter.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Interesting gueess about OxHorn. You'll have to wait and see if you're right. Good idea regarding Egghead Jr and Henry Hawk, but I'd rather do that as a separate fic than as part of this one. Thanks for the suggestions on other lessons but after this chapter, there won't be much time. Glad you liked the chapter.

PurpleCobra247: As you may have guessed, Bugs and Lola falling ill was a blessing in disguise, especially when you considir who's going to appear in this chapter. Glad you liked that chapter.

I updated this one first as I didn't want to leave you in suspense for long. Time to see who the figure at the door is.

**He's Baaaaaaack!**

Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. were looking at the mother computer in the Foxcave. They had been alerted by the Fangwave and were scouring to find out what was causing the trouble.

"It's unusual for the Fangwave to sound during the day." Plucky said.

"I just hope Jessica and Zach know what they're doing." Shirley replied. Egghead Jr had located the source of the trouble. A picture of the Looniversityw as shown on the screen. There was some kind of ship on the roof.

"Uh oh."

"I hope everyone's ok." Egghead Jr. hacked into the Looniversity's CCTV system and began viewing the school. There were black humans walking around the corridors, wach with black masks and a sub machine gun. They all wore uniforms, niforms that Plucky recognised.

"Al-Qaeda." Plucky exclaimed.

"Terrorists! Jessica and Zach are in trouble." Egghead Jr. found the classroom Jessica and Zach were in. They were able to focus in on the figure in the doorway. The figure was an alien wearin a sharp suit and a tie. It was a figure everyone recognised.

"It…can't be!" Plucky exclaimed.

"But it is!" Shirley added. They both stared at the screen before both shouting at the same time.

"SWACKHAMMER!"

* * *

In the classroom, everyone was staring at the doorway where Swackhammer was standing. He was wearing the same attire that he wore back when the Basketball game was played, except slightly ragged. Daffy and Tweety were glaring harshly at him, while all the children were staring, with a mixture of disbelief, horror and puzzlement. Jessica and Zach were amongst the puzzaled ones.

"Did ya miss me?" Swackhammer asked. He squeezed his body throught the doorway and approached Daffy.

"Can't say that we have." Daffy snapped. Jessica and Zach were sitting at the table. They weren't sure who Swackhammer was, but they could easily tell that he was up to no good. Jessica then heard Shirley talking to her telepathically. Zach could hear her as well.

"Guys, are you two ok?" Shirley asked.

"Who is this guy?" Jessica asked.

"He tried to abduct your parents years ago. They won their freedom in a game of basketball."

"Then, why is he back?" Zach asked.

"Probably to try and take everyone away again.

"We can't let him do that!"

"Do you want me to teleport you to the Foxcave?"

"No, we'll do it the hard way." Jessica replied.

"Besides, if you teleported us back, people would get suspicious, and the hard way's fun." Zach added.

"How would they get suspicious?" Shirley asked.

"People would wonder where you would be taking us and how you knew about what was going on." Jessica replied.

"And I have a feeling there are some people that don't know about your psychic abilities." Zach added.

"Ok, but be careful." Shirley replied. With that, she closed the telepathis link between them. Swackhammer had walked towards Daffy and closed him down.

"Where's Bugs?" Swackhammer asked.

"I don't know and I'd certinly not tell you." Daffy snapped.

"Perhaps you need a little pursuasion." Swackhammer clicked his fingers and some Al-Qaeda troops stepped in and aimed their guns around. Everyone jumped to the floor and hid under the desks.

"Now, if you wish for the safety of the kids, you shall come with me and tell me where Bugs is." Swackhammer scolded. He grabbed Daffy by the neck and pulled him out of the room. An Al-Qaeda troop forced Tweety out of the room at gunpoint while two more troops stayed in the room.

"I am so glad dad isn't here." Jessica muttered under her breath.

* * *

Back at Bugs' house, Bugs and Lola were sitting in bed with the telly on. Their fever was no better and they both had ice packs over their forehead. They were watching a re-run of "Bugs Bunny's 1001 rabbit tales" on TV. They were also very sleepy due to the fever.

"I hope Jessica made it to the Looniversity." Bugs muttered.

"I', just curious as to who will cover our lessons." Lola added.

"Daffy will probably cover mine, not sure about yours." They were about to drop off to sleep when the program was interrupted.

"We interrupt this program for the emergency broadcast signal." The announcer said. The screen went black and a sound similar to a dial tone sounded.

"Not another test." Bugs groaned.

"Hopefully it won't last long." Lola replied. It lasted for about two minuted before the long beep stopped.

"This was not a test of the system. The Looniversity has become the target of a terrorist raid. Numerous Al-Qaeda terrorists are in the building holding everyone inside hostage. Stay tuned for more details." The annnouncer said. Bugs and Lola went wide-eyed at the announcement.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Lola cried.

"I wish I could Lo, but I think it is." Bugs replied sadly.

"If Jessica is in there, she could be hurt, or worse…" Lola began crynig ou of fear for her daughter.

"Lo, I'm sure she'll be ok. And besidea, there's no way this would escape FoxFang's notice."

"You're right. I should have faith."

"Let's leave it up to FoxFang."

* * *

Furball and Rita were having a stroll through the centre of town. They had started dating each other a couple of days after the Pranker incident. Furball had found himself attracted to Rita because of her looks, her kind heart and her singing voice. Rita found herself attracted to Furball because of his personality and his looks. Runt was following both of them close behind. He didn't mind that Rita and Furball were dating, but he was protective at times. Rita had assured Runt that Furball was of no threat and the two of them were actually good friends. They would casually drop by Furball's house every couple of days to say hi, play a few games and spend some time together. They were walking past an electronic's store that had brand new TV sets in the window. They were all showing live coverage of the hostage situation at the Looniversity, which caught everyone's eye. They all turned and began watching the televisions with a look of horror. The Looniversity was now surrounded by police. One officer tried to walk towards the building, only to disappear in an explosion. The police had begun to back away, but they still surrounded the building.

"Why has the city become such a dangerous place?" Furball asked.

"Well, it did start happening by the payload soon after FoxFang arrived." Rita said.

"Could there be a connection?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. FoxFang fights crime. He doesn't start it."

"True enough."

"Hey, at least we're safe."

"But my old mentor Sylvester isn't."

"Of course, he still works at the Looniversity."

"Well, somebody has to do something."

"I suppose we have to count on our vigilante hero."

"I suppose." There was a hint of bitterness in Furball's voice. Rita put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I promise you, everything will be all right." Furball turned to Rita and embraced her.

"I certinly hope so."

* * *

Back at the Looniversity, the children were still trapped in the classrooms. There were two Al-Qaeda troops guarding each classroom door so no one could escape. In the classroom Jessica and Zach were in, the children had stopped hiding under the desks but were sitting at their desks crying their eyes out. The windows were shut and the children were too scared to try and open them. Jessica and Zach were in the corner furthest away from the door. The other children were too panic stricken to notice what they were doing. Jessica was concerned about the situation, it would test everything they had. On top of that, her parents, Lola especially, would be worried sick.

"Now, how do we do this without giving ouurselves away?" Jessica asked. They spoke in a whisper so no one could hear them. Plus the noise of the other children crying helped drown out their talking.

"Well, getting Shirley to teleport us away is out of the question. People would get suspicious." Zach replied.

"I know, but what do we do?"

"We need to find some way of sneaking out."

"But firstly, we need to get oout of this room somehow."

"Yeah, there has to be a way."

"Well, those guards won't let us out without a good reason."

"Jess, I have an idea."

"Well, donn't keep it to yourself."

"We pretend we need the toilet badly. Chances are one of the guards will escort us to the bathrooms. When we find an unoccupied area, we knock him out and then escape." Jessica had a think about Zach's plan.

"Well, it's worth a shot, but how would we knock him out?" Zach turned his head and had a look at the guards as best as he could.

"Perhaps if we grabbed his legs and jumped backwards, we could cause him to fall oon his face."

"That works."

"Is there anything I've missed?"

"Actually, how are we going to get away from the building when we're out?"

"I say we cross that hurdle when we come to it."

"Ok, let's do this."

* * *

In the principle's office, Daffy was forced into the chair at the desk. Swackhammer was with him, along with two Al-Qaeda ugards. They were all looking at Daffy harshly. Tweety was tied to a chair leg at the back of the room.

"I will ask you again, where is Bugs?" Swackhammer asked.

"I won't say, especially to the likes of you!" Daffy snapped. Swackhammer pulled out a radio and smiled evilly.

"All it takes is one push on this button to send an order to kill all the children." Daffy gulped when he heard this.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Swackhammer sighed.

"Fine, you have until tomorrow morning."

"That's all the time FoxFang needs. I'm sure he'll come tonight." Daffy thought to himself.

"One question Swackhammer." Tweety asked.

"What?"

"How did you get back?"

"Easy. You remember the most recent shuttle sent to the moon don't you?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Well let's just say, I hitched a ride."

"You snuck aboard?"

"Yep, and now I'm 2nd in command of AL-Qaeda."

"What happened to your little theme park?"

"It's closed for the moment, but when I return there with you, it will re-open."

"That's if we go with you!"

"That's for Bugs to decide, when you tell me where he is!"

* * *

Back in the classroom, Jessica and Zach decided to put their plan into action. Picking up their courage, they slowly walked up to the guards. They immediately pointed their guns at Jessica and Zach's head and clicked them, making the rest of the children jump.

"What are they doing?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Kids, no one leaves without reason!" One of the guards snapped.

"Please sir, we really need the toilet. Can we go?" Jessica asked. Zach and her put on a cute face, complete with puppy dog eyes, and looked at the guards. Finally, one of them gave in.

"Ok, I'll escort you to the toilets then bring you back here." The guard said.

"Thank you sir." Zach replied. The guard let Jessica and Zach walk past before following them. The remaining guard just looked in disgust.

"You always had a soft spot for little kids." The guard muttered. Jessica and Zach led the guard the long way to the toilets. Eventually, they were passing through an empty locker area. They slowed down a little so they were in line with the guard. Zach and Jessica turned their heads and looked at each other. Zach discretely gave a '3,2,1,now!' signal with his hand. They quickly latched onto the guards legs and ran backwards.

"Wha?" The guard was able to blurt out before falling face first into the floor. The mpact knocked him out cold and caused a nose bleed. Jessica laughed at the sight.

"Gullible fool." Zach muttered.

"Nice plan." Jessica complimented.

"Thanks." Jessica searched the guard and found a walkie talkie. She took it out and snapped it in half.

"Now to get out of here."

"Perhaps we should hide the body."

"Wise." Jessica and Zach worked together and were able to place the Koed guard in a nearby air vent.

"Now to get out." Jessica muttered.

(A/N: To Rock Raider, I hope Zach's thinking made up for last chapter. Please read and review, and tell me if the villian surprised you (I'm curious). I hope you liked that.)


	4. Escape!

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Don't worry, Zach will win the next training match. It will have to wait until the next chapter though, but that is a promise. About your air vent comment, I was aware of that but it was unsafe to use the vent in the classroom because of the guards and they had to deal with the guard that was with them before doing anything else. A minor point of correction, Furball was never at the looniversity. He saw love coverage on televiision with Runt and Rita. As for Rita and Furball, if you remember Tales of Symphonia, Zelos said that age has no meaning in love at one point, besides, I personally think they make a cute couple.

Nightw2: I suppose I surprised a lot of people by includinng Swackhammer. It had been intended for since this idea popped into my head (when I wrote the first FoxFang). Interesting point about it making perfect sense. And yes, Zach and Jess will be better than each other at some things. Glad you liked Rita and Furball. I will reveal OxHorn's identity in a later chapter, you'll just have to keep guessing for onw.

PurpleCobra247: I think I surprised almost everyone like that. I'm glad you like the chapter. Please keep reading.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yeah, for Swackhammer, Terrorists are better than the Nerdlucks. Glad you liked the inclusion of Runt and Rita. What you said about their age, that the way I see them. Your list of female heroes, you could add Samus Aran from the Metroid games to that list. I liked your reason for females turning into heroes.

This story is top priority for me at the moment so I'll probably finish this first.

**Escape!**

Jessica and Zach were in the locker corridor. They had just finished hiding the Koed guard in a lovker and were checking the corridors that led to them. So far they were all clear.

"Ok, now we need to get moving. It's only a matter of time before someone realises what's happened." Jessica muttered. Zach had climbed up onto one of the lockers and was reaching up towards a ventilation shaft. Jessica looked up and saw Zach fiddling with the cover and smiled.

"Ah the old air vent escape route, clichéd but effective." Jessica uttered. She leapt up next to Zach and helped him remove the cover. It didn't take long and they were able to sneak into the airvent. Jessica pulled toe cover back on as she entered.

"Right, so which way do we go?" Zach asked.

"Firstly, let's move away from the cover." Jessica replied. They slowly crawled away from the cover, and just in time as a guard walked past.

"I swore I heard something, must be me." The guard muttered. He just walked by completely clueless. Jessica and Zach gave a sigh of relief.

"Are all humans so stupid?" Jessica asked in a whisper.

"Maybe." Zach replied.

"Now let's go."

"Where to?"

"I want to find the Principle's office."

"To see what Swackhammer is up to?"

"Yeah, if he's going to put the citty in danger, we need to act fast."

"We need to search."

"It shouldn't be too hard." The two rabbits began crawling through the vent to try and find the Principle's office.

* * *

News of the terrorist situation had also reached Pepe le pew and Fifi La Fume. They were working in the jewellery store restocking the jewels FoxFang had recovered when they noticed the incident on the news. The whole task was actually taking a while because the day before had been very busy. The 'Diamondo De Francais' was open but was not very busy. Fifi La Fune was the first to notice the news. She was in the staff room grabbing a hot drink with the television on. She took one look at the gasped in horror.

"Pepe, come look at zis!" Fifi shouted. Pepe rushed in as fast as he could.

"What is it?" Pepe asked. Fifi pointed to the TV.

"Something's happening at the Looniversity." They both watched the TV screen and saw the scenario themselves. Police cars were everywhere, but no one dared go near the building. In a red banner at the bottom of the screen, the main newspoint was displayed.

"Al-Qaeda holds children hostage at Looniversity. One police officer killed by landmine. Over 200 children captive." The message said. Pepe and Fifi showed horrified expressions.

"Oh my!" Pepe exclaimed.

"Zis is terrible." Fifi added.

"Second day as well."

"It's not just ze children, their teachers as well."

"Yeah, and some of my friends, and my little pidgeon."

"You mean Penelope?"

"Ah oui." Fifi was about to point something out but then something else happened. The front doors of the Looniversity opened and Swackhammer strpped out. The camera zoomed in close to him, which made Fifi and Pepe gasp in horror.

"Swackhammer!" Fifi exclaimed.

"Oh no." Pepe muttered.

* * *

Back at the Bunnies' burrow, Bugs and Lola were still in bed watching the news. They were also horrified at Swackhammer on the television.

"Great, he's back." Bugs groaned.

"I'm not well enough for this." Lola added. Swackhammer pulled out a microphone and began talking to the police.

"Everyone! Let me first say that the children are all alive, for the moment. They will remain here until my demands are met! No-one try to approach as the whole area is surrounded by land mines." Swackhammer began. To prove his point, he threw a marble at the ground. The marble exploded as soon as it hit the grass.

"Yipe!" Bugs and Lola shouted together. Swackhammer turned back to the police.

"Ok, my demands are quite clear. I need to speak with Bugs Bunny. Find him and bring him here. And Bugs Bunny, if you can hear me, listen. Surrender to my rule and come with us to Moron Mountain, or all the children in this school will be murdured. You have until morning to come." With that, Swackhammer turned around and re-entered the Looniversity. Bugs and Lola were looking at each other in disbelief.

"That man is a maniac." Bugs exclaimed.

"But he has our daughter hostage." Lola added.

"I know, and she really isn't strong enough."

"What do we do Bugs?"

"I really don't know. It's a matter of weighing up priorities."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think FoxFang would take this lying down?"

"That's true. He might be our only hope."

"He is our only hope."

* * *

Back at the Looniversity, Jessica and Zach were crawling through the air vent searching for the principle's office. They remained quiet as a mouse to avoid detection and moved very slowly. They got lost quite a lot but they eventually found themselves above the principle's office. There was a metal grating below them, which allowed them to peer into the office.

"Where's Swackhammer?" Zach asked in a whisper.

"Don't know." Jessica replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Swackhammer returned. He had a rather smug look on his face. Jessica and Zach leant over very carefully and listened in on the conversation. If anything was visible, it was only the very tip of their ears.

"That went well." Swackhammer muttered.

"What did?" Daffy asked.

"I've just made my demands. Now it's only a matter of time until Bugs arrives." Swackhammer was interrupted by his walkie talkie. He picked it up and listened.

"What is it…yeah……WHAT!…Who escaped?…Two rabbits, one grey with blonde hair…you're not sure about the other?……Find them and shoot them!" Swackhammer was furious about learning that Jessica and Zach had escaped. Daffy looked quite smug.

"She certinly has her fathers' flare." He said aloud. Realising what he'd said, he clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late. Swackhammer had heard him and walked over to him.

"So one of them is Bugs' daughter. The one with the blonde hair no doubt. This makes things interesting." Swackhammer said evilly. He reached ofr his walkie talkie.

"All troops, find a grey female rabbiut with a blonde fringe. Grab her and bring her to me. She is the daughter oof Bugs. Find her now!" Swackhammer then turned back to Daffy.

"What do you intend to do to Jess…" Daffy shut up before giving away too much, but it was too late.

"So, her name is Jessica. All I'll do is force her to tell me where her father is…at GUNPOINT!" Swackhammer said evilly.

"It's up to FoxFang now." Daffy muttered again.

"Who?" Swackhammer asked.

"FoxFang, our hero. He will surely come to stop you."

"I'd like to se him try. I have the whole of Al-Qaeda on my side. Whoever he is, he doesn't stand a chance."

"He can defeat you…and he will!"

* * *

Back in the vent, Zack and Jessica had stoppped listening and were retreating from the Principle's office. When they were a safe distnce from all air vent entrances, Zach showed a look of disgust while Jessica had placed her hand on her forehead. They both began talking in a whisper, disgusted by Daffy's beak flapping.

"Daffy, Daffy, Daffy." Jessica muttered.

"His beak moves faster than his brain." Zach added.

"Well, there goes our chance of a surprise attack. They'll be expecting us now."

"We'd better move. As long as you're here, you are in danger."

"I know, but I'm finding it difficult to leave everyone in danger." Zach put a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do until tonight."

"I know, let's go." They were interrupted when Jessica's Fangwave rumbled wihout making a sound.

"Oh, message." Jessica exclaimed. She took out the Fangwave and had a look.

"You set it to silent didn't you?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I've had it like thai since we entered the air vent." Jessica opened the message.

"Who's it from?"

"Shirley." Jessica read the message in a whisper, but loud enough foo Zach to hear.

"Guys, if you can get to the roof, I'll teleport you back to the Foxcave. Don't try going on the ground, it's littered with land mines. Egghead drew up a map of the vents for you to use. It's attached to this e-mail. Use it and reach the roof. I'll see you there. Shirley"

"Huh, so that's what those explosions were." Jessica muttered.

"What were they then?" Zach asked.

"Land mines."

"What does she want?"

"She's sent us a map of the ventilation system. If we use it to reach the roof, she'll teleport us back to the Foxcave."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

After a few minutes of careful travel through the ventilation, Jessica and Zach finally arrived at the roof of the Looniversity. When they reached the roof, they took care to avoid the windows. The first thing they saw was the ship on the roof. It was a mixture of blue and green with yellow throusters on the side. It was completely shut, there was no way of entering the ship at the moment, but the sight took their breath away.

"I'll bet Swackhammer plans to use that to escape." Jessica muttered.

"That means he's an alien." Zach added.

"This is not going to be easy. He'll likely have far superior equipment to what we have."

"Don't let that put you off." A voice from behind said. Jessica and Zach quickly turned around and ssighed in relief to see Shirley.

"Phew, it's you." Zach muttered..

"Glad you got ou." Shirley replied.

"It was harder than you think." Jessica muttered.

"Well, let's go." Shirley said. Jessica and Zach grabbed Shirley's arms and she Teleported everyone back to the Foxcave. They arrived near the mother computer, where Egghead Jr. and Plucky were waiting.

"Glad to see you're safe." Plucky muttered. Jessica and Zach fell to the floor in relief.

"Phew, now we can do something." Jessica muttered.

"But we have to wait until night." Zach added.

"Until then, you guys had better do some preperations." Plucky said.

"How come?" Zach asked.

"Swackhammer and Al-Qaeda are dangerous, especially since they are armed with guns."

"It's not like you to think like that."

"Heh, I do when I need to."

"Ok, everyone gather round. We have a plan to make." Jessica called out. Everyone came to her and they sat in a circle. Egghead laid a large piece of paper in the centre and gave everyone a pen.

A/N: Ok, next chapter will be planning and some training. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review as normal


	5. Preperations

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Yep, Pepe will be worried about Penelope. Thanks for asking how Sly and Penelope were doing, it gave me an idea to space out this chapter.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I've never seen 'Toy Soldiers' so if this reminds you of it, it's sheer coincidence. As for your guess of who OxHorn is, you'll have to wait and see. All will be revealed at some point.

Nightw2: Yep, big mouth Daffy strikes again. You'll see the preperations Jess and Zach take in this chapter. I'm glad you liked this chapter and hope you enjoy the rest.

PurpleCobra247: Yep, it's a biggie. The plan will be discussed this chapter and executed next. Considiring who they're up against, Jess and Zach will need luck.

**Preperations**

Soon after Jessica and Zach escaped from the Looniversity, another police car arrived on the scene. Eric and Lucy, the two police officewrs in charge of arresting FoxFang and Cub arrived on the scene. They walked over to another of the officers, who was standing next to a police car.

"What's the situation?" Eric asked.

"The leader has made his demands." The officer replied.

"And?"

"He wants Bugs Bunny."

"Who is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"He didn't say his name."

"A new member of Al-Qaeda no doubt."

"Persumably." Lucy took Eric away and spoke to him in private.

"Eric, this is the perfect set up. FoxFang will obviously come to the rescue and we'll get him then." Lucy whispered.

"Hang on, do you really think it's right? FoxFang will only be trying to help the city." Eric asked.

"I know, but according to our boss, he's a vigilante and therefore, a criminal."

"Why do we get this assignment and not something else?"

"I don't know, but you know what our boss is like."

"Yep, more ignorant than anyone."

"You know, we could just let FoxFang go free and say that he was too quick."

"That might work but boss would get pretty mad."

"Especialy if someone tells on us."

"So, it's a no win siuation."

"Why?"

"Because if we delibrately let him get away we'll get into trouble and if we get him, we'll be unpopular with the citizens."

"I think being unpopular would be worse."

"Agreed."

* * *

Back at the Foxcave, Jessica, Zach, Plucky, Shirley and Egghead Jr. were gathered around the sheet of paper that had been laid out. They had a lot of preperations to make before liberating the Looniversity. The mother computer was showing live coverage of the situation. Nobody was aware that Jessica and Zach had escapeed because of the way they escaped. While this had a couple of upsides, it also produced a couple of problems.

"One thing I do know, people will still think that you two are still in the Looniversity so once you're done, you'll have to appear as yourselves somewhere in the Looniversity." Plucky said.

"You're right, but how do we do that?"Jessica asked.

"Perhaps if, once you're done, you leave as you normally would and then I teleport you back." Shirley suggested.

"Risky, but there's no better option right now." Zach replied.

"But these guys will be tough. For one thing, they have firearms which you guys don't."

"Egghead, can you make some kind of bullet protection?" Egghead nodded and began drawing some plans on his side of the paper.

"Ok, but what about when you're inside the Looniversity?" Plucky asked.

"Swackhammer will be our primary target but I think we should take out the terrorists as well." Jessica replied.

"Reality check Jess, there is no way you two will be able to defeat ALL those guys AND swackhammer." Shirley protested.

"Shirley's right. We need another approach." Zach added.

"Like what?" Jessica asked.

"Perhaps if we could put them to sleep somehow."

"Egghead, can you think of a way to put people to sleep?" Plucky asked. Egghead nodded and continued drawing.

"Is there anything else?" Jessica asked.

"I think you guys could do with a way to get away from the police." Plucky suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean things that can create some cover for you to escape if an officer confronts and tries to arrest you."

"Good idea, especially since there are two officers after us."

"What kind of things do you suggests?" Zach asked.

"I'm thinking of stuff like flash bangs and smoke grenades." Plucky replied.

"Egghead, I know you're going to be busy today, but could you make those?" Jessica asked. Egghead nodded confidently.

"Now that's all settles, I think we need to do some training." Jessica said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That reminds me, Egghead made a training area for you two." Shirley said.

"Well let's go." Zach said enthusiastically.

* * *

Back inside the Looniversity, everyone was still trapped in the rooms they were in when Al-Qaeda arrived. Only Daffy and Tweety were aware of Swackhammer as only they had seen him. Swackhammer had not allowed them to phone anyone. Penelope was trapped in the library along with a few students who were studying when Al-Qaeda arrived. Penelope was cornered in the library reception area by an Al-Qaeda terrorists. The room was full of shelves. The shelves were mostly empty as books that had just been returned were placed there. Some shelves were filled with paperwork that was filled out the day before. The room was covered with reading posters and book adverts. The Al-Qaeda terrorist was questioning Penelope at gunpoint.

"Do you have any idea where Bugs is?" The terrorist asked.

"I already told you, I have no idea." Penelope repllied. She had never been so terrified in her life.

"Quit stalling. Tell me where Bugs is!"

"I don't know." The terrorist aimed the gun at Penelope's head but was stopped by another terrorist.

"Drop it, she obviously doesn't know. Besides, we have to find the two that escaped." The second terrorist said.

"Escaped?" Penelope asked herself.

"Grr fine! I will be back!" The first terroriost said angrily. They both walked off, allowing Penelope to give a hugs sigh of relief.

"That was close." Penelope walked out to where the children were. All of them were cowering under desks in terror. Penelope felt like doing the same but something held her back. She went up to the window and looked out. She saw all the police cars outside. For some reason, the sight filled her with dread. She didn't feel comfortable wih the fact that the police could do nothing.

"I hope Sylvester's ok."

* * *

Back at the Foxcave, Jessica and Zach were in a large training room on the middle layer with Shirley. The area had 5 training zones. The first was a screen with several openings in the wall. Targets would appear from these slits which Jessica and Zach had to hit with their Fangdarts. Each sucessful hit would score points depending on how close too the bullseye the dart landed. The second area had several clay pidgeon catapults. These were used as targets for the Fangmerangs, they scored points when they were hit. The third area was a high area with five platforms. There were chandelieurs of varying sizes hanging from the ceiling. This was grapple gun training. Each platform had a button which scored points when pressed. There was a 10 foot drop which ended with a large pool of water at the bottom and a ladder to climb out should someone fall. The fourth area was a cardboard cut out shooting area. A mixture of armed thugs and innocent citizens would pass through. Jessica and Zach had to hit the thugs with whatever they could while avoiding the citizens. Thugs scored points while citizens took points away. The final area was an arena where robotic thugs would come out. They were unarmed and would automatically shut down after taking a certain number of hits. Each robot shut down scored points. The total points were recorded on a scoreboard in the centre of the room. Jessica and Zach looked around the room in awe.

"Wow, nice job." Jessica complimented.

"It's Egghead that you should compliment." Shirley replied.

"I see that it works on a score system."

"Yep."

"What's the maximum score possible?" Zach asked.

"I think it's 1,000."

"Wow, that's 200 for each game"

"But it is nowhere near easy."

"We need as tough a challenge as we can get in order for the upcoming battle." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well good luck. The Fangdarrt range is first." Shirley led Jessica and Zach to the first area. She pressed a button and targets appeared. Jessica and Zach saw a payload of Fangdarts in front of them.

"Ready?" Shirley asked. Jessica and Zach readied themselves. They picked up 1 Fangdart and prepared to throw. Shirley raised a green flag and took out a stopwatch.

"5 minutes, BEGIN!" Shirley started the stopwatch and lowered the flag. Jessica and Zach began throwing Fangdarts at the targets as fast as they could. They both got constant bullseyes or near bullseyes. When 5 minutes were up, Shirley flew her flag again and pressed another button. The targets stopped appearing and a horn sounded.

"Right, let us see how you did." Shirley muttered. Jessica's score appeared on the scoreboard.

"Jessica scored 175." Then Zach's score came up on the board.

"Zach scored 180." Jessica smiled to herself while Zach showed a look of surprise. He didn't expect to beat Jessica in accuracy.

"Nice one, you seem more accurate than me." Jessica complimented.

"Well, you are slightly faster." Zach replied.

"Right, now onto round 2." Shirley interrupted. She led Jessica and Zach to the Fangmerang target arena. There were a pile of Fangmerangs in front of Jessica and Zach, like before.

"Ready?" Shirley asked. Jessica and Zach got into position nd readied a Fangmerang.

"5 minutes, GO!" Shirley pressed a button and the clay pidgeons began firing. Jessica and Zach quickly began throwing Fangmerangs at the targets. By the time the 5 minutes were up, there were several broken clay pidgeons scattered in the arena.

"Now, how well did you do?" Shirley asked. The scores for that round came up.

"Jessica scored 180." Jessica smiled. Then Zach's score came up.

"Zach scored 180 as well. This round is a tie."

"Wow, you are pretty accurate." Jessica complimented.

"I'm quite surprised actually." Zach replied. Shirley read the scoreboard.

"Ok, total scores so far, Jessica has 355 and Zach has 360."

"You're winning at the moment." Jessica commented.

"I don't mind what happens, we need to train." Zach replied.

"Ok, now onto the graaple gun obstacle course." Shirley said. She led Jessica and Zach over to the third challenge. There, they found two grapple guns. They picked them up and climbed into the starting positions.

"Again, 5 minutes, GO!" Shirley said. She pressed a button to sound a horn that signalled the start of the challenge. Jessica and Zach started swinging with the grapple guns from platform to platform, each hitting the target buttons. They nearly collided a couple of times. When the buzzer that signalled the end of the challenge sounded, they both fell into the water below. Shirley tried not to laugh whhen they both fell but instead went off and fetched a couple of towels. Jessica and Zach both surfaced and looked at each other.

"Heh, guess we're both a little tired." Jessica remarked.

"At least this pool is here." Zach added.

"I suppose it could double as a swimming pool."

"Could do." They both began climbing out of the pool, where Shirley was waiting for them with some towels.

"Are you guys ok?" Shirley asked.

"We're fine." Zach replid.

"But I'm anxious to find out how well we did." Jessica added.

"Let's see shall we." Shirley had a look at the scoreboard.

"Jessica scored 190. Then Zach's score came up.

"Zach scored 185. That means you're both tied on 545." Jessica and Zach looked at each other.

"This is getting close." Jessica remarked.

"But there's two more challenges left." Zach replied.

"And the next is the cardboard attack." Shirley added. She led Jessinca and Zach to the target area. They found a mixture of Fangdarts and Fangmerangs there for use.

"Ok, remember that hitting a civillian will deduct points, so be careful, Ready?" Shirley placed her hand over the button to start the contest. Jessica and Zach both picked up some Fangdarts and readied themselves.

"5 minutes, GO!" Shirley got the challenge started. Jessica and Zach began throwing Fangdarts and Fangmerangs at the targets. They were slightly slower in their fire rate as to avoid hitting the wrong targets. However, they did hit a couple of civillians each by accident. After five minutes, Shirley stopped the round and the cut outs stopped appearing.

"I think I hit a couple of wrong targets." Jessica muttered.

"Don't worry, I did too." Zach replied.

"But let's see how well you did." Shirley said. The scores then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Wow, you both scored 185 points. That brings your total to 730."

"Wow, this is close." Zach exclaimed.

"And only one round to go." Jessica added.

"And we'd better start that now." Shirley replied. She led them to the final challenge.

"Remember, robots will keep appearing for five minutes." Shirley said.

"We know." Zach replied.

"So this is the deciding round eh, good luck Zach." Jessica said.

"You too."

"Well, five minutes on the clock, GO!" Shirley pressed a button and robot started coming. Jessica and Zach split up and began pounding the robots. They were indestructible but shuit down after 1-5 hits, depending on where they were hit. Jessica was mostly hitting the robots in the head and chest while Zach aimed for the head and groin (if robots have groins). After 5 minutes the challenge ended. All the de-activated robots re-activated and went back into storage. Jessica and Zach climbed out of the arena. They were both utterly exhausted.

"I am so glad that we have another 5 hours until 6:00." Jessica said.

"So am I, we'll need all the rest we can get." Zach added.

"Guys, you both did extremely well." Shirley complimented.

"Thanks." Both Jessica and Zach said. They both laughed when they realised ythat they had said it at the same time.

"So, who won that?" Jessica asked.

"I'm curious as well." Zach added.

"Well let's find out." Shirley replied. Everyone looked at the scoreboard.

"Jessica scored 195 points." Jessica smiled in satisfaction.

"And Zach scored a perfect 200 points." Both Jessica and Zah gasped at this.

"Which means Jessica has a total of 925 while Zach has a total 930." Jessica and Zach were looking at each other.

"Well, guess you won." Jessica muttered.

"Guess I did." Zach replied. Jessica went over to him and hugged him. They had both regained their breath after their training.

"You did brilliantly."

"So did you."

"Well, I guess this means that we're pretty much ready."

"Guess so." Jessica looked at Zach in the eye lovingly.

"Let's get through this together."

"Let's." They both looked at each other for a moment before kissing each other tenderly.

"Aww, cute." Shirley remarked.

* * *

That evening, Jessica and Zach were suiting up ready to liberate the Looniversity. They both had their outfits ready and they had had a hard days worth of trainnig. In total, they had gone through the training arena 3 times, each time both of them getting a higher score. Zach had won twice while Jessica had won once. In all these occasoins, the point difference was only 5.

"Well, it's now or never." Jessica muttered.

"Let's do this." Zach added. They were about to suit up when Shirley stopped threm. She was carrying a bunch of equipment. They included two vests, red and green balls and more Fangdarts. Plucky was with her.

"Guys, here's your equipment." Shirley said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

"I see that we have bullet proof vests." Zach said.

"Not just bullet proof, but dagger proof anf it can protect your body from explosions." Plucky replied.

"Nice." Zach muttered. Jessica and Zach took the vests and put it on before the rest of their gear. Plucky interrupted them again and handed them some more Fangdarts. These were different from the others as they were coloured purple.

"Purple Fangdarts, what's different about them?" Jessica asked.

"They're called Tranquiliser Fangs. They have a powerful sleeping drug that will put even a blue whale to sleep." Shirley replied.

"But will it be fatal?"

"No, they only induce sleep. In humans, it should last about 3 weeks. But they only have one dose per dart. After that, they're normal Fangdarts." Plucky then shared out the balls between Jessica and Zach.

"What are these?" Zach asked.

"The red balls are Fang screens, the green ones are fox glares." Plucky replied.

"So, basically smoke grenades and Flash bangs." Jessica muttered.

"Yep."

"Use them to get away from the police if you have to." Shirley added.

"Thanks." Zach replied. Jessica and Zach finished putting on their gear and adding the extras.

"Well, wish us luck." FoxFang muttered. FoxFang and Cub left the Foxcave and headed towards the Looniversity.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I hope that chapter made eerything up to you Rock Raider. In case anyone's wandering, OxHorn will make another appearance next chapter, though you can probably guess at what's going to happen. Please read and review for now.)


	6. Fancy seeing you here

**Fancy seeing you here**

All throughout the day at the Looniversity, Al-Qaeda troops were searching every inch of the building to find Jessica. Nobody knew that she had escaped with Zach and she was assumed to still be in the building. By nightfall, Swackhammer was getting desperate. He was pacing around the principles office, very angry that Jessica had not been found. As he was pacing, a guard entered the room. Swackhammer looked up and directly at the terrorist.

"Is there still no sign of her?" Swackhammer asked.

"No sir." The terrorist replied.

"Well, we know she can't have left the building because of the landmines, so she must still be here."

"Should we keep searching?"

"SEARCH THROUGH THE NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TO! I WANTT THAT GIRL FOUND!"

"Yes Sir!" The guard turned and left the room.

"Hmm, perhaps I should expect this from Bugs' daughter."

"Well, you don't have much longer." Daffy blurted out.

"Why is that? Is it because of this FoxFang?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Hah, let him come. He has no chance."

"He WILL beat you!" Swackhammer just laughed out loud while Daffy hung his head.

"At least, I hope so." Daffy said under his breath.

* * *

Back outside, the police were at a standsill.. Most of them were beginning to fall asleep out of boredom. However Eric and Lucy were still awake. They were more determined than anyone to put an end to this.

"Well, we know that we can't get in, what do we do?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Therer isn't much we can do." Lucy replied.

"The field is surrounded by landmines so everyone is still in there"

"No one can leave, no one can ge in."

"Is there ANYBOSY that could get in?" No sooner had Eric said this when two figures jumped from a tree. They flew towards the building and used some sort of grapple line to grab the top of the Looniversity. When the figures stopped moving, they got a good look at the figures.

"It's FoxFang."

"Get him!" Before the police could do anything, Cub had thrown a Foxglare. The flash blinded all the officers on the ground. When sight had returned, FoxFang and Cub were gone.

"Where'd they go?" FoxFang and Cub were on the roof of the Looniversity. They were looking through one of the windows in the roof and down into the gym. They watched for a few minutes. The gym was empty, apart from the occasion Al-Qaeda troop. They waited for a couple of minutes until the gym was clear.

"Ok, let's go." FoxFang muttered. She reached for the handle to open the window. When she grabbed the handle, another hand grabbed it at the same time. FoxFang looked up at the owner of the other hand, it was OxHorn.

"You again." FoxFang snapped.

"Fancy seeing you here." Cub added.

"Hey there again, nice dance last night." OxHorn replied.

"What are you doing here?" FoxFang asked.

"Hey, I'm on your side this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate Al-Qaeda as much as anyone."

"So you're here to wipe them out as well."

"Yeah, perhaps we'll get to dance again."

"Maybe, but for now, I suppose we could use your help."

"Agreed, truce until next time." FoxFang and OxHorn shook hands before opening the wwindow together. They all looked down and saw a lone troop enter the gym.

"3 on 1 doesn't seem fair."

"Do we have to be fair against terrorists?"

"True." The three leapt down and all landed on the troop before he knew what was happening. He was slammed to the floor and nkocked out cold.

"Disarm him." FoxFang snapped. FoxFang, Cub and OxHorn removed his guns, bullets and a few grenades before Cub cuffed him.

"That was easy." OxHorn muttered.

"That was only one and there were three of us." Cub replied.

"Will you be ok on your own?" FoxFang asked.

"I'll be fine." OxHorn replied.

"We'll go around one side, you go around the other."

"Fine with me."

"Right, let's do this." The three left the gym. When they reached the hall, FoxFang and Cub went to the right while OxHorn went to the left.

* * *

FoxFan and Cub chose a stealthy approach. They crept along the corridor and hid whenever they saw a guard coming. When a guard passed, they threw a tranquiliser fang to take them out. They had immobilised 7 guards by the time they reached the first classroom. The teacher was Melissa. Most of the children had fallen asleep but the two guards on duty were still wide awake. They were more looking inside the room rather than outside. FoxFang and Cub kept their distance but kept watching the guards.

"Shall we immobilise him as normal?" Cub asked.

"Actually, I think it might be wise to save a tranquiliser fang for Swackhammer." FoxFang replied.

"Actually, that's a good idea."

"We can take them by surprise and knock them out quickly, but what would be the best way?"

"How about the Fangmerang with chicken wire stunt?"

"Ok, but it will be harder as there's two of them."

"We can do it."

"Yes, we have to." FoxFang and Cub threw the chicken wire Fangmerangs at the legs of the guards. They both went around cleanly and returned. There was now chicken wire around the guards legs and nobody was aware. Inside the classroom, Melissa had stood up and walked pou to the guards.

"When do you plan to let us go?" Melissa asked.

"When our boss says so." One of the guards replied. Before anyone else could speak, FoxFang and Cub pulled on the chicken wire, tripping both the guards. They landed on their faces and were knocked out completely. The thud had caused all the children to wake up and look towards the door. FoxFang and Cub then leapt onto the guards, disarmed them and then cuffed them.

"And the boss will let you go soon." FoxFang added. Melissa's eyes filled with tears.

"You saved me again." Melissa exclaimed.

"Everyone, stay in here for your own safety. You will know when everything is safe."

"Ok, but what about you two?"

"We're going to liberate the other rooms and then defeat the leader."

"Do you know who the leader is?"

"It's Swackhammer."

"Him again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How long will we have to stay here?"

"Until Swackhammer is defeated. It shouldn't take long."

"Ok, good luck."

* * *

OxHorn had found himself outside the library. He had done things the hard way, evading gun fire and knocking the guards out individually. He peered inside the library through the window in the door. There was a single guard on the other side of the door.

"This is too easy." OxHorn muttered. He latched ontto the glass with his horns and spun, cutting a circle. Before the guard could react, Oxhorn had grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the door, knocking him out. He then climbed into the library and made sure that the guard was out cold. As he was doing this, Penelope came up to him.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked. OxHorn quickly turned around defensively but stopped when he saw Penelope.

"Just another vigilante trying to defeat Al-Qaeda."

"We already have FoxFang."

"He's here as well, I'm just helping him."

"Then, who are you?"

"Call me OxHorn." OxHorn then opened the door and grabbed the guard.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking this guy somewhere where he can't do any damage."

"What should I do?"

"Stay here."

"Ok." OxHorn dragged the guard out of the room and shut the door behind him., leaving Penelope in the library with some questions in her mind.

"Is OxHorn part of FoxFang's team or a completely different Vigilante?" Penelope asked herself.

* * *

In the principle's office, Swackhammer was aware that the guards were being taken out. He often received garbled messages from panic stricken terrorists before they fell silent and the radio turned off. He was furious at how things were turning out. Daffy was looking quite smug with himself.

"Well, who looks stupid now?" Daffy asked.

"What do you mean by that!" Swackhammer snapped.

"You said that FoxFang would be powerless."

"I admit that I underestimated him, but he still won't win!"

"Why do you say that?"" Swackhammer grabbed his radio and yelled at all the troops.

"ALL TROOPS, FIND THIS FOXFANG, ELIMINATE HIM AND BRING HIS BODY TO ME!" After yelling odwn the radio, Swackhammer glared at Daffy.

"I bet you'd like to know who your vigilante is wouldn't you?"

"Well, I have to admit, I am curious."

"Well, when he's dead, I'll unmask him in front of you."

"You're so low." Tweety snapped.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so!"

"Why thank you. I'm just trying to get what I want."

"You'll be sorry when FoxFang gets to this room!"

"That's if he gets here."

* * *

FoxFang and Cub had just liberated the room that they were in when Swackhammer turned up. All the kids were trying to rush out the door, so FoxFang and Cub had to use Fangdarts to keep them back.

"Guys, it is ont safe to go out!" FoxFang snapped.

"But Jessica and Zach are somewhere out there." Sylvester Jr. protested.

"We have to find them." Henry Hawk added.

"WE will find them." Cub replied.

"You lot stay here." FoxFang added.

"Ok." Sylvester Jr replied bitterly. Henry Hawk then noticed a group of about 70 Al-Qaeda troops gathering behind FoxFang.

"Guys, behind you!" Henry hawk shouted. FoxFang and Cub turned around quickly and jumped in time to avoid the barrage of bullets. They leapt over the troops and landed behind them. All the troops turned and faced them.

"Al right, give up or the kids die!" One of the troops threatened. He pointed a gun in the classroom, ausing all the children to gulp in fear.

"I don't think so." FoxFang muttered. She threw a Foxglare to the floor and blinded all the troops. They then threw a barrage of tranquiliser fangs and knocked half of them to sleep. While the others were still blinded, FoxFang and Cub leapt at them and knocked them to the grouund one by one. Eventually, one of the troops regained his sight, only to realise that he was the only troop left uncuffed and conscious.

"Yipe!" the troop muttered. FoxFang and Cub approached him slowly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Cub said. The troop began to tremble in fear. He suddenly just dropped his guns and grenades.

"Ok, I give up."

"A wise move." Cub ran to his back and cuffed him. He then forced the troop to kneel to the floor so FoxFang could interrogate him

"Now I'm assuming that all the classrooms are unguarded now?" FoxFang asked.

"Yes, our leader told all of us to kill you." The troop replied.

"Which means that everyone will be out."

"The won't leave. We all told them about the landmines around the building."

"Is there anyway to deactivate them?"

"The boss might know a way."

"And where is he?"

"The principle's office, I think."

"Thanks." FoxFang and Cub then went off towards the Principle's office.

* * *

OxHorn had knocked out about 20 troops on his way to liberating as many classrooms as he could. He eventually found his way to the principle's office.

"No doubt the leader is inside. I'll wait for FoxFang." OxHorn said to himself. He waited for a couple of minutes when a sound caught his attention. He turned to his right and saw a few AL-Qaeda troops. They were scared and some had even lost their masks. They were all guards that he personally had taken out.

"There he is, let's get him!" One of them shouted. OxHorn just smiled.

"Heh, want to play some more?" Oxhorn leapt at the troops and used fancy dodging moves to avoid their gunfire. He then dashed at them and jumped into them. While he was airborn, he was spinning wildly, using his two horns as lethal weapons. The attack caught some of the guards on the horns. As he spun, the guards came with them. When OxHorn landed and stopped spinning, the troops he had caught were extremely sick and dizzy. They acted like they were drunk.

"Dizzy?" OxHorn asked sarcastically. The dizzy troops fell to the ground completely unconscious. OxHorn turned and looked at the remaining 5 troops. Unfortunately, his trick had him trapped in a corner and the troops had him trapped.

"You'll feel more dizzy than anyone else Ox-Freak!" One of the troops shouted. He suddenly fell to the floor asleep. FoxFang and Cub had arrived and hit him with a tranquiliser fang.

"Corner an Ox, you get gored." FoxFang said. OxHorn just smiled.

"Time to dance." OxHorn added. FoxFang and Cub leapt at two of the troops and pinned them to the floor. OxHorn did his spinning trick again and caught the other two in a spin. Once all of the troops were down, FoxFang and Cub cuffed the troops. FoxFang then went to OxHorn.

"Are you ok?" FoxFang asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine."

"That all of them?"

"I think so. Swackhammer ordered everyone to come after us."

"So it's just him left."

"Yep, let's do it."

"FoxFang, I only have 1 tranquiliser fang left." Cub said.

"To tell you the truth, I only have one left as well." FoxFang replied.

"Tranquiliser fangs?" OxHorn asked.

"We used them to take out the majority of the troops. They won't wake up for a long time."

"I see."

"Everyone ready?" Cub and OxHorn gave a thumbs up.

"Time to dance with Swackhammer."

(A/N: Ok, next chapter is the one you've been waiting for, the showdown with Swackhammer. I will reveal OxHorn's identity next chapter so I'd like your guesses as to who he is. As they say on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' : What is your final answer? Anyway, please review.)


	7. Liberation

A/N: out of everyone that submitted a guess forOxHorn's identity in the review, I must say that none of you were right butacosta pérez josé ramiro got the closest, in fact he was half-right. You'll see why in this chapter.

**Liberation**

Inside the Principle's office, Swackhammer was looking around the room. Because they had been knocked out, none of the Al-Qaeda troops outside had made contact with him. He was unaware that the two that were with him were the only two left. Swackhammer was getting impatient. He grabbed his radio and tried to signal the other troops.

"All troops, respond…respond!…RESPOND…Great, is anyone ok?" Swackhammer asked.

"Looks like you undrerestimated FoxFang." Daffy muttered. Sswackhammer was furious.

"This is not how it was meant to go! Firstly that Jessica escapes and is now somewhere in this building and now all of the troops are down!"

"That's what you get for messing with us."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm saying you picked a very bad time for your revenge attack."

"GRR! I'll defeat this FoxFang, just you wait!" Swackhammer motioned the two guards to hide either side of the door. Once they were hidden, he drew a laser gun, armed it and hid it behind his back.

"As soon as he enters, he will die." Swackhammer said evilly, unaware that the door was slightly open. As a result, FoxFang, Cub and OxHorn heard everything.

"The oldest trick in the book." Cub muttered.

"OxHorn, you do the same. We'll lure him out and you ambush him." FoxFang instructed.

"Right on brother." OxHorn replied. He went up to the wall and hid.

"Let's do it." FoxFang said.

* * *

Cub pulled the door open and they began to stare Swackhammer down. Swackhammer turned around and stared at them. A sinister smile painted his lips.

"So you're this FoxFang I've heard of." Swackhammer muttered.

"I never thought you were so ugly." FoxFang remarked.

"What was that!"

"I said I never thought that you were so ugly."

"GRR! Come here and say that to my face."

"Wwith pleasure." FoxFang and Cub discretely drew their remaining tranquiliser fangs and armed them. They took a single step into the office and threw the darts either side of them before jumping back. The darts hit the two hiding troops and they fell in front of the door, fast asleep.

"WHAT! How did you know that they were there?"

"That's the oldest terrorist trick in the book." Cub replied.

"DANG! I suppose I really did underestimate you. Well it ends now." Swackhammer was bout to pull out his raygun but Cub threw a Fangmerang around. The Fangmerang hit Swackhammer's hand and he dropped the gun. The Fangmerang returned to Cub's hand.

"Hiding guns behind the back, another old trick." FoxFang muttered.

"GRRR! Fine then, I'll fist you fist to fist!" Swackhammer leapt towards FoxFang and Cub, who just sidestepped to avoid Swackhammer's assault. When he was on the ground, OxHor jumped from his hiding place and landed on Swackhammer's back

* * *

"Hi fatty." OxHorn remarked.

"GET OFF ME!" Swackhammer shouted. He suddenly stood up and sent OxHoorn flying off his back. OxHorn landed on his feet while FoxFang and Cub ran out of the principle's office. The three vigilate's stared at Swackhammer, who just smiled with glee.

"That is no way to treat your future owner." Swackhammer said.

"Future owner, yeah right." OxHorn snapped.

"Where's Jessica?" FoxFang asked.

"If I knew, I'd have her." Swackhammer replied.

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"Well it's the only answer you'll get."

"Wwhatever, you're leaving with nothing."

"That's what you think." Swackhammer drew another raygun and began firing at everyone. FoxFang, Cub and OxHorn kept leaping away from the attacks and heading towards Swackhammer. When FoxFang got close, she landed a kick into Swackhammer's chest. The blow knocked a small device out of his pocket, which OxHorn picked up.

"What's this?" OxHorn asked. Swackhammer saw OxHorn with the remote and panicked.

"DON'T PRESS THAT!" Swackhamkmer used an amazing turn of speed and ran into OxHorn, but not quickly enough to stop him pressing the button OxHorn was thrown nito the wall and knocked out conscious. The impact also destroyed the remote he had pinched from Swackhammer.

"DAMM YOU! You will pay for deactivating the mines!" Swackhqammer rushed at OxHorn but FoxFang and Cub gave chase. Swackhammer reached OxHorn, who had been knocked unconscious, and grabbed his horns. FoxFang and Cub leapt at the wall and rebounded off it and into Swackhammer's face. The pmpact threw Swackhammer a few metres back, pouuling OxHorn's mask off in the process. Swackhammer was still holding onto OxHorn's mask when FoxFang and Cub closed in on him. The attack had left Swackhammer dazed and barely conscious.. The impact on the floor had also destroyed what remained of his weapons.

* * *

"You're finished." Cub said smugly. He and FoxFang turned Swackhammer on his back and cuffed him. It was only then when FoxFang noticed Swackhammer holding OxHorn's mask.

"Ah, OxHorn's mask. We'd better give it back to him." FoxFang said.

"Yeah, but this is a slightly unfair way to learn his identity." Cub replied.

"I know, but he did start out criminal, and we can use that to negotiate a truce." They went over to OxHorn, who had regained consciousness and was hiding his face. He left enough of his head visible for FoxFang and Cub to identify him. It was Furball. FoxFang tapped Furball on the shoulder and held out the mask.

"Here OxHorn." FoxFang said. Furball snatched the mask and put it back on his head before anyone else noticed.

"You know don't you?" OxHorn asked.

"You were very valliant back then. We probably would have failed if it wasn't for you."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you quit crime but become a vigilante like us, your secret is safe." OxHorn slowly nodded qand offered his hand.

"Ok, it's a deal." FoxFang and OxHorn shook hands. After that OxHorn ran back towards the gym.

"Right, a couple more things" FoxFang and Cub went back to the principle's office where Daffy was waiting for them. Daffy had a look of utter joy, as did Tweety. Cub went over and untied Tweety while FoxFang went over to Daffy.

"Send a message over the intercom. It is safe for everyone to leave the rooms. Gather everyone and walk out. We deactivated the mines so it's safe to go out now." FoxFang said.

"Wow, thank you!" Daffy replied. He got onto the intercom while FoxFang and Cub left the room.

"Attention everyone, I have good news. Swackhammer has been defeated anndd it is safe to come out of the rooms now." Daffy said over th3e intercom. By the time everyone was in the main hall, FoxFang and Cub had made it to the roof. FoxFang was sending an e-mail to Shirley on her Fangwave.

"Shirley, liberation complete. Time for the next phase of our plan."

* * *

In the main hall, everyone was dancing around Swackhammer's helpless body. A lot of the kids were on him and jumping up and down, plunging him further into the realm of unconsciousness. Aaooga and Tweety had met up again and were hugging each other till no end. Sylvester and Penelope were dancing while Daffy and Melissa were in a liplock. Everyone was joyous that Swackhammer had been defeated for good. Porky and Petunia came back into the hallway, accompanied by Eric, Luck and several officers. They all split up and apprehended all the Al-Qaeda troops and Swackhammer.

"So, the area outside is safe?" Petunia asked.

"Yep, all the mines are inactive." Eric replied. He and Lucy were struggling with Swackhammer as he was so heavy.

"And since FoxFang did all this, I'm going to demand that he's taken off the wanted list." Lucy added.

"He's wa-wa-wanted?" Porky asked.

"Our boss has a grudge against him." Eric replied.

"Well, we've got to go." Lucy added. They were able to force Swackhammer out of the building. They were followed by the rest of the officers with all the terrorists.

"Well, we might as well go." Sylvester said.

"Wait, where's Jessica?" Dafy asked.

"FoxFang never found her." Tweety added. Everyone was interrupted by a sudden thumping. The thumping was getting louder.

"It's coming from the a-a-air vent." Porky said. They watch as the cover fell off and Jessica fell out of the air vent. Zach soon followed after. They both looked around with a very convincing 'terified child' look, which everyone fell for.

"You two were in the air vent this whole time?" Aaooga asked. Jessica and Zach nodded.

"It was the only safe place." Zach replied.

"Is he gone?" Jessica asked nervously.

"Yeah he's gone." Daffy replied.

""Where?" Zach asked.

"To jail I persume." Sylvester replied.

"FoxFang did it again." Tweety added.

"So that's who I saw walking around taking out those people." Jessica exclaimed.

"But there was someone else as well. He looked a bit like an Ox." One of the children said.

"I wonder who that was?" Sylvester asked.

"I saw him. He called himself OxHorn." Penelope replied.

"Looks like we have teo vigilante's now." Tweety rearked.

"I want to go home!" Jessica shouted.

"We all should. Let's go home." Daffy replied. They all began to leave but Jessica and Zach stayed at the back of the group. When no one was in earshot, Jessica leant up to Zach's ear.

"Let's meet in the foxcane later." Jessica whispered. Zach nodded. They winked at each oter and ran outside with the others. They both went with Daffy and Melissa to the car.

"Jess, I'll drop you off outsside your house and then we'll go home." Daffy said.

"What will happen about the Looniversity?" Jessica asked.

"Talk to your dad about it. H'll say what he wants done."

"Ok." When everyone was in, Daffy began driving off to Bugs' burrow.

* * *

Swackhammer regained consciousness and found himself in the local prison. The walls were plain as concrete and there were only normal prison bar windows and a prison bar front. He looked out helplessly. He was angry at loosing to FoxFang. He loopked out of the window and growled.

"When I get out of heere, I will get my revenge." Swackhammer said to himself.

"Don't bet on it." Came a voice from the front. He turned around and saw Pound with the other Nerdlucks standing outside his cage.

"Pound, get me out of here!" Swackhammer shouted.

"No can do. We work here now." Pound replied.

"Why do you disobey me?"

"We're thorough working for you. The Looney Tunes have accepted us a residence and we now live here."

"If you let me out., we can work together to take down…"

"No, we fell for that last time. You're as good as dead anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll most likely be tried as a terrorist and found guilty."

"And what is the punishment for terrorism?"

"Execution, probably by electrocution or firing squad." With that, Pound and the other Nerdlucks walked off, leaving Swackhammer fuming in his cell. Although he didn't show it, he was terrified of his upcoming fate. On the other hand, he was also angry at FoxFang, who had ruined everything.

"FoxFang, whoever you are, I will have my revenge. When we meet again in the other realm, I will destroy you!"

* * *

OxHorn had made it back to his house safely. He landed in the garden and saw Runt fast asleep in the flower bed. Both Runt and Rita knew about him so he wasn't worried about them. When he landed, he removed his mask and went inside. The first room he arrived in was the kitchen. It was of a standard design, mostly a cream colour. The main utilities were made of stainless steel and coated with green. Rita was there with a bowl of food in front of her. She saw Furball come in and smiled.

"Come in precious." Rita greeted. Furball walked in and sat next to her.

"Hi Rita." Furball mumbled. He had a depressed look on his face, which made Rita worry.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Huh?"

"I saw the news. The terrorist scenario is over, so why the long face?"

"I met FoxFang again."

"I should have guessed, but why are you sad?"

"He knows my identity."

"What?"

"The mask was torn off during the battle and he was able to see who I was."

"Did anyone else see?"

"I don't think so."

"But what did he say?"

"He told me that if we turned vigilante like him, he'd keep my identity secret."

"That's nice of him."

"But I'm wondering if I was cut out to be his equal."

"Why?"

"As you know, I became OxHorn to try and equal FoxFang, but he proved superior in pretty much every way."

"What do you mean?"

"He's more skilled, more intelligent and he uses gadgets. I can't compete."

"So, what do you want to do?" Furball looked at Rita in the eye and smiled.

"I think I'll leave the job to the pros." He put his arm around Rita and pulled her to face him. Rita smiled at him.

"I think that's for the best." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before giving each other a tender kiss.

(A/N: Ok, one more chapte left. It will mostly be an epilogue and will set the scene for FoxFang 4. Anyway, please read and review)


	8. The aftermath

(A/N: This chapter will be short as it's the last one. Thank you for everyone who read this story.)

**The aftermath**

Daffy's car arrived at the bunnies burrow at about 10:00. Everyone other than Jessica and Zach werepretty tired after their ordeal When they arrived at the burrow, Melissa climbed out and opened the door for Jessica. She slowly climbed out while discretely winking at Zach. Zach just smiled in response.

"Jess, can you tell your father that I need to speak to him tomorrow?" Daffy asked.

"I'll tell him but it depends on how he feels." Jessica replied.

"And just so you know, school will be cancelled tomorrow."

"I wouldn't want to go in anyway. I've never been so terrified in my life. Will the other's know?

"I was going to put a notice on the morning TV and radio."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Get your dad to ring me ok?"

"Ok."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." With that, Daffy drove off, leaving Jessica outside the burrow. When she entered, she found the living room empty, but she heard a little movement from her parent's bedroom. She went up to the door and listened. She heard footsteps approaching the door. She took a step back and waited. Within a moment, the bedroom door was opened. Lola was standing there in a nightrobe looking a little ropey, but wide-eyed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. They were tears of joy. Lola knelt down and held out her arms. Jessica jumped into them and began crying herself.

"Oh Jessica, I was so worried." Lola sobbed. She was unable to hold back her tears. Jessica slowly looked up with tears coming from her eyes as well.

"Mum, I'm glad to be home." Jessica said.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"We have FoxFang to thank…again."

"Were you able to see him this time?"

"I caught a glimpse but he didn't see me." Bugss soon came walking up, dressed in a nightrobe. He was also relieved to have his daughter back. He walked up to her and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jess, are you ok?" Bugs asked.

"Very shaken. I have never been so scared in my life."

"What did you do?"

"Hid in the air vent."

"The old cliché eh?"

"How did you get there?" Lola asked.

"I needed the toilet so the guard escorted me there. When I was there I just climbed into the vent." Jessica replied

"I see you have your father's wit." Everyone laughed.

"How are you two feeling?"

"A little better." Jessica started walking to her room.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Today has been traumatic for me."

"It has been for all of us."

"Oh, almost forgot, Dad, Daffy needs to talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, and I'm guessing school's cancelled for tomorrow as well." Bugs replied.

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Dad, goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Jessica." Bugs and Lola replied simultaneously. They all went to their appropriate rooms. When Jessica returned to her room, she turned her Fangwave back to general mode and waited for a few minutes until she was sure that her parents were asleep. When she was sure they were, she locked her door and opened the hatch under her bed.

"Right, to the Foxcave."

* * *

Jessica arrived at the Foxcave half an hour later. When she got there, Plucky, Shirley, Egghead jr and Zach were all waiting for her. They were all sittnig round a picnic mat with glasses of lemonade. The first person she ran to was Zach. She ran up to him and stopped right in front of him. Zach put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi Zach." Jessica greeted.

"Hi Jess." Zach replied.

"I'm glad that's over."

"So am I, and pray he never comes back."

"Considiring the penalty for terrorism, I highly doubt it."

"Yeah." Shirley then held up her glass and got everyone's attention.

"A toast to a sucessful mission." Shirley announced. Everyone picked up their glasses and clincked them together brfore drinking.

"I recon that was your toughest mission yet." Plucky said.

"Well, it has made us stronger." Jessica replied.

"Now we're ready for the next challenge." Zach added.

"But until then, it's back to our normal routines."

"It certinly is."

"Did it all go to plan?" Plucky asked.

"We had another run in with OxHorn but he helped us this time."

"How many of those Tranquiliser darts did you use?"

"We needed all of them."

"And did you learn OxHorn's identity?"

"You're asking too many questions!"

"Ok, I'll shut up." Jessica put an arm around Zach's shoulderand looked at him. Zach looked back at her amd smiled.

"Well, we did it." Zach said.

"Yeah, Let's hope we don't have anything like that again." Jessica replied.

"But at least we know what to do if it does happen."

"Yeah." Jessica then leaned her head on Zach's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to stay here for a while."

"For how long?"

"Until 2:00 or the Fangwave sounds, whichever comes first."

"Ok, I'll stay with you then."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." With that, Jessica and Zach turned to face each other before giving each other a tender kiss on the lips. Plucky and Shirley just looked at them and smiled.

"Reminds me of when we started dating." Shirley muttered. Plucky put his arm around Shirley. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yep, it brings back so many memories." Plucky replied. They paused briefly to look at Jessica and Zach. They were still in a liplock.

"It won't be long until they get serious."

"Is that what you think eh?"

"That's what I think."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Plucky and Shirley looked back at each other before giving each other a tender kiss. Egghead Jr. just shook his headand went back to the computer.

* * *

At Wile E Coyote's lab, Wile E had just returned from the Looniversity. He was utterly exhausted from the ordeal and was ready to get some hard earned rest.

"I hope that Swackhammer gets what he deserves." Wile E then Yawned loudly before looking briefly around his lab.

"I'd better check everything's ok before going to bed." Wile E began to walk around the lab. Everything seemed to be in order until he reached the stasis pods. Most of them were ok but he then noticed that one of them was occupied. The occupied pod had a wallet resting on the top, the I.D faacing up. Wile E had a look at the I.D.

"Miss. Vanessa Icle. She's probably the person in the pod." Wile E logged onto the nearby computer and checked the stasis of the person in the pod.

"Hmm, not fit for revival. I'll leave her." Wile E logged off the computer and left the lab. When he was gone, the eyes of Vanessa Icle began glowing bright red, but her body made no movements.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Phew, that's the third FoxFang finished. Now I can finish my other stories. Thank you to all who read the story. I must admit that I enjoy writing these adventures. Anyway, here's a preview of FoxFang 4.

Title: FoxFang: the big chill

As I'm sure you'll have guessed, I'll be spoofing Mr. Freeze in this next story. It takes place a few weeks before christmas, leaving Jessica and Zach the only ones capible of saving Christmas.


End file.
